


Come And Get Your Rickyl

by Skully_Trinderson_III



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully_Trinderson_III/pseuds/Skully_Trinderson_III
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl always hated having to listen to Rick's shitty singing but one day a certain song caught his attention.</p>
<p>This is my first song fic so I'd really like to hear what you guys think!</p>
<p>Song: Come And Get Your Love by Redbone</p>
<p>This work was originally posted on my Deviant art account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Get Your Rickyl

It started out as a normal run. Daryl and Rick were in the car driving down the road simply enjoying each others company.

And then it happened.

"Don't." Daryl said as Rick grabbed another CD, prepared to start singing. Rick had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not again.... Please..." Daryl had enough of Rick's singing from the last run. It had only been half an hour but to Daryl it felt like an eternity.

~Hail (hail)~

As the music started playing Rick snapped his fingers and Daryl sat his head on the window trying to block out the torture.

~What's the matter with your hair? Yeah  
Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your mind and your sign? And a, oh, oh, oh-a~

Rick sang along happily glancing over at Daryl as if to make sure he was looking.

~Nothing the matter with your head baby, find it, come on and find it~

Daryl looked at Rick a bit confused. Rick was acting strange.

~Hail  
With it, baby, 'cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so divine~

Rick wiggled his eyebrows at Daryl and smirked. Daryl felt his face heat up. Even if Rick was just singing along to the song hearing such things come out of those kissable lips while he was looking at Daryl was just unfair!

~Come and get your love~

Rick continued singing as he looked back at the road. Daryl just stared at him.

~Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with you? Feel right  
Don't you feel right baby?~

The car slowed down as Rick glanced back and forth from Daryl and the road.

~Hail, oh yeah  
Get it from the main vine, all right  
I said a-find it, find it~

The car finally came to a stop. Rick stopped singing for a moment and just stared ahead thinking. "Rick?" Daryl asked, concerned for his brother. 'As if you think of him as just a brother anymore...'

Daryl didn't know when it happened. He couldn't remember a time he didn't feel drawn to Rick well, except for when they first met and he was told Merle was left to die on some roof in Atlanta. But that was in the past. Rick had went back for Merle.

~Go on and love it if you like it, yeah  
Hail (hail)~

Rick turned and looked at Daryl, his serious expression making Daryl furrow his eyebrows.

~It's your business, if you want some, take some  
Get it together, baby~

The way Rick looked at him. His eyes holding a mixture of emotions Daryl couldn't really understand. What was it?

Uncertainty?

Desperation?

Hope?

L-love?

Daryl's heart pounded in his chest. He was getting lost in Rick's ocean blue eyes.

Daryl was starting to get nervous. Rick held his gaze steadily before smirking even though his eyes held an new emotion. And Daryl understood what he was feeling... What Rick was fearing.

Rejection.

Rick, despite the fear clear on his face, still looked Daryl in the eye and kept that almost cocky smirk as he sang one last time.

~Come and get your love~

That was it.

It wasn't singing.

It was a question, almost a demand really.

Rick didn't make a move just looked at Daryl. Daryl's face and neck felt hot. 'Was he... He couldn't mean... Could he?'

Daryl held Rick's gaze a bit before Rick looked away.

He thought he had been rejected.

Daryl new what would happen if he let Rick continue driving in silence.

They would go back to how things were. Dancing around their feelings for each other only now there would always be a feeling of dread when they looked at each other, thinking of what could have been.

Daryl couldn't let that happen.

The man he had loved for so long was reciprocating his feelings.

Daryl grabbed Rick's shirt and lunged at him. His lips smashed into Rick's.

Rick let out a gasp at the soft lips that were placed roughly, but passionately onto his.

Rick immediately kissed back. They don't know how long they had kissed for. All they knew was it was the best feeling in the world.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Daryl put his forehead on Rick's and stared into his eyes.

"Finally." Rick said.

They both broke out into laughter.

"Yeah." Daryl smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Bout time."


End file.
